


Kidnapped for my own good

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vacation, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: What happens when Raven gets overworked?  Beast Boy kidnaps her of course.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 37





	Kidnapped for my own good

Raven took a slow sip from her tea and looked over the horizon. The beach was deserted save for a few birds and the crashing water. Her eyes closed, and all she could hear was the waves. The breeze from the ocean caressed her face cooling her despite the summer sun. The morning was still new as she stood on the deck of the small beach house Beast Boy had arranged for them. 

The place was small but comfortable, it really was just one large room. Floor to ceiling windows took up the whole wall facing the shore. One side of the room A queen sized bed one side the other a small couch that faced a fireplace. The house stood on stilts with a deck that wrapped all the way around it. With a ramp that lead right to the beach and to the dark blue water of the pacific. The nearest town was 5 miles down the road. there nearest neighbor was 2 miles down the shore. For the next week the world consisted of just them and the ocean.

It was only their second day and she was already feeling better. It was if stress was a set of thick iron chains she had been wearing around her shoulders and she finally got to put them down. 

When Beast Boy insisted on taking a vacation she was expecting some over the top theme park, or maybe visiting Metropolis. Neither one sounding restful or relaxing like he promised. So she flatly refused leaving her boyfriend only one reasonable option; to kidnap her.

Two days ago Beast Boy barged into her room without warning and yelled “Quick Rae! someone is in trouble!” That was it, without a word she ran after him to the T-car. She had expected the other to join them but Beast Boy hopped in the driver’s seat and before she knew it they were off. 

“Where are the others?” she asked.

“Back at the Tower”

“I thought someone was in trouble?”

“She is, but you and me can handle it”

She should have suspected something right then and there. This didn’t feel right, Robin does not leave missions to others

and Cyborg never misses a chance to drive.

“Who is this person we are rescuing?” Raven asked coldly.

“It’s a dangerous situation Rae, an immensely powerful yet beautiful woman is threatening to destroy the world. We need to help her!”

Raven saw the flash of a grin he was trying to hid and his aura was all wrong. When an alert hit he was a dark emerald form the adrenaline, but now he was a bright almost neon. His voice sounded was higher like when he was planning a prank.

“Garfield where are you taking me?” She demanded. 

“Mama this is for your own good, and the worlds to be honest.”

“WHERE?!” At this point the dome lights and the passenger side view mirrors cracked.

“Raven you need a va-ca in the worst way. You have been stressed out more than I have ever seen you.” He said driving a bit faster like Raven would try to jump out of one of the windows. 

“Take. Me. Back. To the tower. Now!” She could feel the rage bubble up inside and her second set of eyes starting to open. He was having none of that. He roughly pulled the car over to the side of the road. 

“No” he said flatly. She just sat there stunned. Normally he didn’t stand up to the demon, in fact no one stood up to the demon. But his eyes were steady and his jaw was clenched. Worry and anger seemed to radiate off of him. He spoke slowly and carefully. “Raven I love you. You are working too hard and I am trying to help. ” He took in a deep breath “Look give me the day, I got something worked out for us and if you hate it you can teleport yourself home and I will never try to take you on a vacation again.”

“what abo-” she started

“Kid Flash and Jinx are covering for us”

“My things we-”

“Our bags are packed in the back”

“What abou-”

“Raven! I got this” his words were firm and laced with a bit of worry. "I got this, now please, let me help you"

She closed her eyes and chanted to herself for a few moments. Then she reluctantly muttered “fine”

“Okay, then the vacation has begun” Beast Boy said cheerfully “You just leave everything to me and relax” Beast Boy hit a few buttons on the console and some light classical piano started to play. “Lean back, close your eyes, meditate, nap I leave it all to me.” He said as he eased the car back onto the road. 

Raven tried to stay angry, she wanted to stay angry. She was looking forward to seeing whatever asinine idea he came up with. Then telling him he was an idiot before teleporting back home to get back to work. But the music was cooling her temper, it should Beast Boy apparently stole her entire playlist. Also despite the excitement she was feeling from him he was uncharacteristically quiet. 

It was night when they arrived and Raven got out of the car she had never seen so many stars. Even on the roof of the tower there was still the light from the city in distance. She just stood there looking at the nights sky until Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder. He carried their bags and led her into their home for the next week. 

When Beast Boy said ‘I got this’ he meant it. He thought of everything, the fridge was full of fresh veggies and tofu. There was a kettle waiting to be filled on the stove and a tin of her favorite tea waiting on the counter. Raven even found the soaps she preferred in the bathroom. Her bag had her meditation candles, a loaded e-reader, and beach clothes. Save for the ones she was wearing her cloaks and uniforms were staying home. 

All there was to do was to rest, enjoy the ocean and each other. There was no reason to leave other than to take walks up and down the beach. 

#####################

Raven placed her cup down on the deck railing and watched a green dolphin jump into the air one more time before shifting back into her boyfriend and falling back into the water. Beast Boy started swimming for shore and she grabbed a towel and went to meet him on the beach. 

“You look relaxed.” He said as he stepped out of the ocean. Beast boy shook his head like a dog throwing some of the water off him.

“I am” she stated as tossed him the towel. “Was I really that bad?”

“Mama, we called Dr. Fate to make sure Trigon wasn’t affecting you.” Beast boy stated after running the towel over himself.

Raven just let that statement stand not knowing how to respond. "How was the water?“ She asked changing the subject.

“Good, but I shouldn’t got back out there as a dolphin anymore.”

“Why?” she asked it looked like he was having fun.

“There was a female out there that liked me a little too much” he mumbled with a slight blush on his face. 

“Well don’t let me stop you” she started trying to hold back a laugh “If you have found someone willing to have your babies I will not stand in your way.” 

An almost predatory grin formed on his face. “No thanks there is only one being that I want to have pups with.” With that he threw the towel aside and grabbed her and started carrying over to the surf.

“Gar don’t you dare!”

He just smiled as he held her over the water and she held onto him for dear life as if he going to drop her off a cliff instead of just a few inches of salt water. “Come on Rae the water is fine!”

“Garfield Logan if you-” Beast Boy never got to hear the rest of that threat. At that moment the Pacific was not having any more of their nonsense and decided to end it with a crashing wave that engulfed them both. They washed up on the sand still holding onto each other. Raven pinned Beast Boys shoulders to the sand his arms still around her waist. 

“Are you trying to kill me!?” she exclaimed.

His was response was to pull her down to him to share a salty kiss, that lasted till the next wave crashed on them. When the surf pulled away and they both got a lung full of air beast boy proudly answered. “Of course not Rae, Who else am I going to make babies with?” 

* * *

Special thanks to [@megs-ils](https://tmblr.co/mQPWGpUA6Rs0sXaiZYJIyeA) for <http://megs-ils.tumblr.com/post/131552495205/come-on-rae-the-water-is-fine> Witch inspired this, that and a trip to Myrtle Beach SC that my wife and I took earlier this year. Megs-ils is very talented artist that has drawn great bbrae stuff. At the time of posting this I have 100 followers. Thank you all for reading. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/149562328589/kidnapped-for-my-own-good Aug 27th, 2016
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
